Normal Dapplekit
by Zixes
Summary: The events that led an innocent kit to become a psychopath. Contains a normal RiverClan, a ball of moss and a retarded Crookedstar and more about why everyone became weird. And a lot of bubbles. Babababa. Rated passionfruit-with-evil-face. One-shot.


Dapplekit was dreaming, her whiskers gently twitching, her paws sheathing and unsheathing her claws.

"Please help me!" she squeaked. "I'm drowning!"

She slithered along the banks of the gorge on RiverClan territory, her claws desperately gripping the slippery earth that marked the edge of her territory.

Several pounding waves followed her, dragging her back. Screaming in terror, her head was forced under the water, her body dragging her down.

Bubbles escape through her nose and mouth as the pressure of the water and its fast movement compressed Dapplekit. There was no more air to breathe.

Fighting to keep her mouth shut and nose blocked off to the water, she clawed at the walls of the river, trying to manoeuvre her body to the surface.

The mud slipped beneath her paws and separated her from the edges of the river. Her chest burning, Dapplekit closed her eyes momentarily as the huge clot of earth clouded the water.

She tried once more, rapidly scrambling towards the surface, but once again, the mud proved too slippery and she was pushed far away from the walls. Furious, she tried to bounce upwards, but the lack of buoyancy forced her to sink further into the more vicious currents that plagued the dangerous gorge between RiverClan and ThunderClan territory.

Her little body was mercilessly battered along the large, jagged rocks the marked the bed of the gorge. Dapplekit feebly pawed at the rocks, trying to get a firm hold; a huge rock loomed in front of the dappled she-kit and she swept past, dodging any rocks so large the she could be crushed against them upon impact.

A less threatening rock cut Dapplekit's pad as she gripped it. Holding the last of her polluted breath against the searing pain, she watched a small ribbon of blood leak out of her paw and dissolve in the water.

Blackness edged into her vision and the weight and pain in her chest was agonising. Accepting her fate, she let go of the sharp rock cutting into her paw and allowed herself to be swept along the gorge's bed, closing her eyes and losing all feeling in her muscles.

"I'm not going to drown!" gasped Dapplekit, waking up in shock.

"What?" mewed Shadepelt sleepily, curiously eyeing the kit.

"I had a terrible nightmare," the kit muttered, looking down and avoiding her mother's gaze, for it was Dapplekit who had chosen to sleep separate from her mother to seem more mature.

Shadepelt nodded in understanding, feeling the guilty aura emanating from her only kit. "Come outside and live in reality, where you will learn to swim. You're a RiverClan cat, Dapplekit, they will teach you properly."

Dapplekit nodded, sighing in relief. She exited the nursery and approached the other kits, who were playing with the apprentices.

"Bet you can't catch this," crowed Silverpaw as she tossed a scrap of moss into the air.

Two kits leapt up at once. Both caught the moss and began play-fighting for their prize. Silverpaw purred in amusement while Streampaw approached Dapplekit.

"Want to play with us?" he mewed happily.

The pretty kit growled agreement and swiped the moss from the two older kits.

"That's mine!" they both yowled, and charged after her.

"You'll have to follow me out of camp if you want it," said Dapplekit through her mouthful of awesomeness, charging through the thick barrier.

Yowls of dismay answered her, along with a furious yowl from Shadepelt, as she left behind the brambles. Breathing heavily through her hostage, she pelted towards the only location she felt was safe, the blasted tree. A tree suddenly loomed in front of her. Alarmed, the little she-cat changed direction and unknowingly headed into danger.

The quiet roar of the gorge should have warned Dapplekit, but her rasping breaths made her oblivious to any other sounds. Looking back uncertainly to see if the older kits were still following her, she tripped over a large rock.

The moss escaped the strong grip of her teeth and flew into the gorge. Dapplekit stared, wide-eyed at its powerful waves devoured the moss.

"This is the closest I've ever gotten to the gorge," she murmured, staring into the cloudy depths.

A large wave reached up and splashed her nose. Sneezing, she backed away.

"Um, I'm probably going to die when I get back to camp," she mewed. "The Clan will tell me off."

"Yes, they will, definitely, one hundred percent tell you off or kill you," said a new voice. "Either way, I am happy, mamma mia."

 _Who in the name of StarClan is that?!_ thought Dapplekit, turning around in terror.

A light-coloured tabby tom was slinking between the trees, his crooked jaw twisting around weirdly. His eyes creepily stared into hers, twitching.

"It's retarded Crookedstar!" squeaked Dapplekit, turning back to look at the gorge that lay a few tail-lengths away from her.

"Dapplekit, my child, I am going to kill you," he meowed, standing up on his back paws and dabbing.

"Ahhh! The RiverClan leader surely wouldn't do this to an innocent kit!" protested the tortoiseshell she-cat, backing away from the tom.

Retarded leader Crookedstar stomped up to Dapplekit, said "meep" and picked her up with one powerful paw. Giggling like the maniac he was, he stuffed a blueberry into her mouth and pressed her into the river bed like a poisoned piece of prey.

Dapplekit screamed, swallowing the blueberry, as the icy shock of the pulsing water enveloped her in dirty rapids. Bubbles erupted from her mouth and nose, her air supply diminishing as retarded Crookedstar squeezed the air out of her.

Just as she thought she would have to open her mouth and drown herself on purpose, retarded Crookedstar pulled her out of the freezing mud and gazed intently at the young kit.

"Hello, young Dapplekit. As you may know, I am retarded Crookedstar, Silverpaw's father. I am also a clone. I want my daughter to become a freak along with the entire warrior world. I want you to be the first. You can be my personal assistant. I wouldn't actually kill you, just perform the initiation ceremony against your will. You now have two days to accept my offer or become a piece of cloth. Youcan accept sooner if you want. Young Dapplekit, you may speak now."

Dapplekit opened her mouth and coughed up the blueberry in the tom's ugly face. "Never!"

Retarded Crookedstar slapped her in ze face with a fish and gave her another blueberry. "I will keep giving you blueberries!"

"Not the blueberries!" snapped Dapplekit, but she swallowed that delicious blueberry anyway.

Crookedstar nodded, snapping his fingers. Random emojiis and cans of food danced around his victim before disappearing. "You have accepted your fate. You will deliver cans of spaghetti and join my daughter's show in a few days. Good luck, and thank you for making a quick, crappy decision you will probably regret."

"This happened in, like, a minute. This is the worst one-shot ever!" growled Dapplekit.

"Ahhh. You already fell the presence of the author, our young mistress Disa? You are going crazy. The blueberries and lack of air are kicking in. You need serious help, kitty."

Disa squeals in delight as she listens to her sister laughing at Ryan Higa videos, not caring what she types for the one-shot.

"Dapplekit, I have poisoned everyone's food. They will all become crazy freaks lololol. I will send you out as quickly as possible to deliver your first can of expired spaghetti. For now, you can rest and eat some chicken. I am taking over the world btw we shall all be crazy. Babababa!"

"HUBBA BUBBA!" screamed, Dapplekit, hugging Crookedstar.

"Now, let us head off into the sunset for no reason, because it looks cool," mewed retarded Crookedstar, putting the kit he practically drowned on his shoulders.

Dapplekit used his ugly ears as practise for her punches and swipes.

"Yes, my Dapplekit, you will be a great servant," growled Crookedstar, his fiery gaze fixed on the point ahead of him that led to a random building no-one cared about.

They walked through the willows and oaks, the leader's stupid plan for world domination already burned into the ever-growing territories, hope already lost to idiocy.

 **I just wanted to clarify how Dapplekit and everyone else went crazy. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
